


Waiting

by Lianria



Series: Thank you for your Service [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya on pain killers, Descriptions of a motor vehicle accident, Destriptions of beatings, F/M, M/M, M/M in that someone askes Gendry if he has brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianria/pseuds/Lianria
Summary: Arya has surgery due to her injuries, Gendry deals with Arya on pain killers.





	Waiting

Gendry stared at the wall in front of him. It had taken six hours for he, Ned, Robb and Jon to drive down to the military hospital in the Riverlands where Arya had been brought to.

  
Dislocated Right shoulder.

  
Broken Collar bone.

  
Cracked jaw.

  
Broken Right orbital bone.

  
Broken nose.

  
Several bruised and cracked ribs.

  
Possible broken Right hip.

  
Shrapnel wounds to the abdomen.

  
Infection, massive infection.

  
Caning marks on her back.

  
Fingers on both hands broken.

  
Their transport had hit an explosive hidden in the ground. The shrapnel had shredded her restraint, and when the vehicle flipped she was thrown clear. She landed on her right side, her shoulder taking most of the impact. Her fingers were broken trying to brace for the fall.

  
She was caned then asked for information about why her squad was in the village.

  
They had been helping repair a school and run a vaccination clinic from the local orphanage. The village elders had asked for the help.

  
Arya's squad was held for five days with no food and minimal water. Before being driven to the village and dumped in the dead of night.  
She was still in surgery, they had already taken her back when they had arrived. They were worried about septic shock, and after a quick phone call to Talisa for an explanation using small words, so was Gendry.

  
Gendry hated hospitals, he hated doctors, and right this exact second he really hated Jon.

  
"If you don't stop bouncing your fucking leg, I will pay them to remove it."

  
Jon blinked at his brother in law, watching his jaw flex with every other breath. His hands curled into fists, knuckles white. Jon was positive if the man had any length of nail he could have broken the skin of his palms already. He knew it was taking all of Gendry's restraint to keep from bursting through the doors in front of them and searching operating room to operating room until he found his wife. Beyond the subtle flex of his jaw and the movement of his breathing, you would think the man was carved from stone.

  
The doors swung open and a doctor came out looking for them. Ned had to physically drag Gendry up.

  
" I won't lie, it was close on the infection and she's going to have some bad scarring on her abdomen, though it looks like all of the internal organs made it through alright beyond her gall bladder, which needed to come out anyway. But if she makes it through the next twelve hours, she should pull through. She's braced and casted as much as we could on the right side. You will have to keep her still for several weeks, but the damage to the hip joint wasn't as bad as we feared. She should be able to walk just fine, but its going to hurt like hell. She's likely going to need a replacement within the next five to ten years. Now which of you is the husband?"

  
Gendry nodded and stepped forward.

  
"I need you to be calm when you see her son. She's a fighter, but I wasn't joking. That infection very nearly did what the explosion and crash didn't. She is going to need to see a cardiac specialist to make sure it didn't do any damage to the heart muscle as one of the wounds was pretty close there. She looks like hell, but like I said if she makes it through tonight, she should do just fine."

  
Gendry nodded and looked to Robb.

  
"Talisa is on her way down with Mom and Ygritte. Sansa and Theon have the girls." Talisa will look over the chart and tell them the truth.  
The doctor waved over a nurse and directed her to take him back. The rest of them would see her once she was assigned a room.  
The nurse stopped him at the curtain surrounding his wife's bed.

  
"Take a breath for me. Hold it to a three count and let it out on a four count. You'll do her no good if you pass out now. She needs you."

  
Gendry did as she asked.

  
"Again."

  
He could feel the tension in his shoulders relax on the second and third repetitions.

  
The nurse pulled the curtain aside and waved him through looking him up and down as though she were measuring him.

  
"We should have a room for her shortly, she just needs to wake up from the anesthesia first. She's going to be loopy from that and the pain killers they loaded her up on. I'll come get you when I have her room information."

  
Gendry nodded and moved to the left side of the bed. His eyes watching the steady movement of the heart monitor, who knew a been could be so comforting and so terrifying at the same time. Gendry was obsessed with the beep. It meant her heart was beating. She was alive.  
He started to reach out for her left hand, but stopped. Afraid to touch her, afraid to hurt her more. Yet at the same time, everything in him was screaming to wrap her up in his arms and run as far away from everything as he could. To take her away from anything that could ever hurt her.   
A soft groan and a sharp inhale caught his attention. Foggy grey eyes slowly blinked open.

  
"Hello?"

  
Gendry could have cried.

  
"Hi there."

  
"Your cute, do I know you?"

  
What. No nononononono

  
"Arry? I'm your husband, Gendry remember?"

  
"Your my husband? Fuck I hit the jackpot."

  
"You are higher than a fucking kite babe. But thank you."

  
Arya giggled and tried to shift, the braces and casts prevented much movement.

  
"No baby stay still. You just came out of surgery, you have to be still."

  
"Your pretty."

  
Sigh.

"Thank you babe. I think your pretty too."

  
"So if were married, why are you all the way over there? You should come here and sit by me."

  
She waved a hand full of braced and casted fingers towards him in what he thought was a 'come hither' wave. Ok so high Arya was a flirty Arya. This was new.

  
The nurse poked her head in.

  
"How's sleeping beauty? We've got her room assignment, so if she's away were going to take her on up now and the rest of your family can see her."  
Arya waved her casted hands at the nurse.

  
"I'm awake and I have a pretty husband! Isn't he pretty?"

  
The nurse smiled softly as she started checking Arya's IV lines and her monitor leads, making sure everything was secure.

  
"Yes dear he is. You got a good one."

  
The transport aid arrived and they moved Arya from the post operative bed onto the transport gurney. She also informed this poor man how pretty her husband was. Gendry tried very hard to blend into the wall paper as the young man looked him up and down.

  
"He sure is sweetie, does he have a brother?"

  
"Who knows, his dad was a bit of a man slut he could have like twenty."

  
Gendry groaned quietly as he followed behind his very stoned wife.

  
Upon arriving at her room, Arya's floor nurse met them at the door with a confused smile on her face. Upon seeing Gendry however the smile turned into a smirk. Jon and Robb were snickering from slightly behind her while Ned was blushing trying to avoid looking at his son in law.

  
"In we go sweetie, this will be your home for the next few days."

  
The wheeled Arya into the room and Gendry stopped in his tracks.

  
"That is the biggest hospital bed I have ever seen."

  
The nurse and the transport aid laughed as they prepped to transfer Arya into her new bed.

  
"It's from the family birth unit. Her OR nurse specifically requested it for our patient. And her 'pretty husband'. Specifically designed to let both partners be in the bed, since she figured you'd be too big for the little chair and cot we usually have. She was right."

  
"Jon! Robb! Daddy! Have you met my husband? He's so pretty!"

  
Ned quickly drug his laughing sons back out into the hallway, as Gendry rolled his eyes and moved to settle into the chair beside his wife while the nurse went over the basic instructions and how to reach her if they needed anything. Gendry could see the glaze wearing off of his wife's eyes. The surgical medication was wearing off, and apparently the nurse noticed it as well, showing Arya where her pain button was. As she left the room and lowered the lights to help with Arya's growing headache, Gendry stood and moved over to the bed. He very gently wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her against his chest, her bruised and swollen face turned into his neck for comfort. He buried his nose in her short brown hair and breathed in her scent, vanilla and pine and more than a little disinfectant. She was alive. She was safe now.

  
"Gendry?"

  
"Yes Arya?"

  
"My nose itches."


End file.
